


Mice

by monday_shoes



Series: EAD Birthday Bash [21]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All the Mice Kings, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/pseuds/monday_shoes
Series: EAD Birthday Bash [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Mice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



  



End file.
